WWE Superstars
WWE Superstars form the player's team. Each Superstar is one of the 5 types and has a unique set of stats, affinities, perks. Superstars automatically attack based on their damage and attack speed, and while away from the game, Superstars fight opponents and earn the player idle cash for when they return to the game. Properties & Statistics Every Superstar their own, unique superficial properties (like name, signature name), and everyone shares several statistics that determine their overall power. * Stars/Grade ** Stars determine the current overall grade of the wrestler ** Typically, higher star Superstars have better stats than lowered star Superstars ** Superstars with higher natural stars are typically the best in their class *** The Rock (natural 4*) will usually be better than The Miz (natural 3*), but The Miz still has certain strengths that make him important and viable, as an example ** How many stars a Superstar has determines their perk availability and perk cap * Type ** Type determines the overall playstyle of a Superstar ** There are 5 types and each Superstar can only be one type *** Brawler, High Flyer, Powerhouse, Showboat, Technician * Affinities ** Affinities are relations between two Superstars that give a one-way boost ** Affinity combinations are fairly unique with two-way affinities being rare * Passive Skills ** Passive skills are a unique set of buffs a Superstar will acquire through a playthrough ** These are active as long as the Superstar is at a set level *** Passive skills occur on levels 10, 25, 50, 100, 150, 200, 250, 300, 350 *** Because they require the level to be active, these reset after prestige and need to be unlocked again on the next playthrough * Perks ** These are upgradable boosts that unlock based on a Superstar's stars ** Each Superstar has a unique combination of perks ** Perks are unlocked and level locked by star * Base Statistics ** Damage/DMG *** Determines how much each attack will do ** Health/HP *** Determines a Superstar's maximum Health Points ** Critical Chance *** Determines the chance of a critical hit ** Critical Damage *** Determines how much regular DMG will be multiplied when a Critical Hit occurs **** If Crit. DMG is 2.2 and base damage is 100, a critical hit will deal 220 damage ** Attack Speed *** Determines the rate that a Superstar attacks **** If the attack speed is 3, then an attack will occur every 3 seconds * Signature Statistics ** Signature Damage *** Determines how much damage a signature attack will do based on overall team damage **** If overall team damage is 1000 (teammate 1's base damage + teammate 2's base damage, etc.), and signature damage is 2.25, then the signature will deal 2250 damage ** Signature Cooldown *** Determines how much time between Signature uses **** Once a signature is used, it goes on cooldown and players must wait before they can activate it again ** Signature Duration *** Determines how much time a Signature's effect is active **** If it's a Brawler, they will have extremely fast attack speed for X seconds **** Showboat, team damage buffed for X seconds **** High Flyer, individual crit. rate buffed for X seconds **** Powerhouse, stuns opponent for X seconds **** Technician's signature effect is instant, so it has no duration ** Signature Effect/Strength *** Determines a buff's strength if the signature has a buff attached to its use **** If a Showboat, which boosts team damage, has a Signature Effect of 100%, then it will boost all team damage by 100% **** For High Flyer's, a Signature Effect of 100% means they will always deal critical hits while the effect is active **** For Technicians, if the Signature Effect is 50%, that means they'll reduce the last cooldown by 50% (if it's a 60 second cooldown, it will be shortened to 50%) *** Only High Flyers, Showboats, and Technicians have a signature effect that is modified **** Powerhouses stun, so their effect is always the stun state **** Brawlers always speed their attack speed up to the maximum possible * Growth Statistics ** Damage Growth *** Determines the rate at which damage will grow per level ** Health Growth *** Determines the rate at which hp will grow per level